Tipton Reunion
by SpySkater
Summary: The gangs all grown up now. It's almost Christmas. Zack and Cody are coming home to visit Carey. Travis, Maddie, Corrie, Darryl, Mary Margaret, London, and Angie are coming back for their class reunion. And there's some huge news.
1. Travis

"Alright guys. I gotta go." Travis said as he looked at his watch. He was at the bar of the hotel he was staying at with his co-workers and his bodyguard, Bruno.

"Oh, come on, man. It's only midnight." Travis's co-worker, Ryan, said.

"I know, but I have a flight in three hours. I need at least two hours of sleep." Travis said.

"He's right. We need to get some sleep before our flight." Travis's assistant, Stacy, said. "See ya later Sweetcheeks." She slapped his butt and walked away.

"For some reason, I don't think she was talking about the ones on my face. Make sure she doesn't get into my suite." Travis whispered to Bruno. The two walked to their suites and went to sleep.

Two Hours Later

Travis woke up at 2 am not satisfied with the sleep he got. He changed his clothes and freshened up. Then, he packed the rest of his stuff, making sure he didn't leave anything and he brought his bags downstairs.

"Get enough sleep last night, TK?" Bruno asked.

"Afraid not, Bruno. Where's Stacy?" Travis said.

"Right here." the men turned to find Stacy in a skimpy outfit. The guys looked at each other.

"Great. Bruno, checked us out of the hotel right?" Travis asked.

"Yes, TK." Bruno answered.

"Cool. Let's go, then." Travis said.

"Well, I guess I'm sitting by you." Stacy said.

"Um, actually you're sitting three rows ahead of us. I need Bruno sitting by me. Considering he's my bodyguard. You understand." Travis said.

"Yeah. I understand."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Stacy boarded the plane and Bruno and Travis stood there and watched.

"Make sure I make sure we have two separate suites." Travis said to Bruno. Bruno nodded. The two boarded the plane and took their seats. After putting his bag under the seat in front of him, Travis looked across the aisle. He jumped at who he saw.

"Bruno. Switch seats with me. I like window seats."

"Sure boss." Bruno and Travis switched. Bruno looked across the aisle just as Travis had. He jumped.

"You just saw Stacy across from you, huh?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." Bruno said.

"Who would've thought my stalker would be my assistant?" Travis said. When the plane took off, Travis pulled out his laptop and played demo CDs given to him on the street. Some he liked, some he didn't like. He had the whole flight to decide. That is if he didn't fall asleep.


	2. Meeting Up

Travis walked into the Tipton hotel. Bruno and Stacy went back to the limo to grab the bags. Travis walked up to the front desk to check in.

"My old suite and any suite not on the twenty-third floor." Travis said pulling out his wallet.

"Old room?" the man behind the desk said. Travis looked up and smiled.

"Still workin' here, Moseby?" Travis asked.

"Do I know you?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"It's me. Travis Martin."

"Oh, yes. It's your class reunion, right?"

"Yeah. I also came to visit mom, Zack, and Cody for Christmas."

"Your mother and brothers shall be so pleased." Mr. Moseby said.

"I know. Esteban!" Travis said as Mr. Moseby gave him two card keys. Esteban came running over.

"Yes, sir?" Esteban said.

"You never used to call me sir. I don't like it. Just call me Travis again." Travis said putting away his wallet.

"Travis Martin?!"

"In the flesh." Travis said. Esteban hugged him tightly. "OK Esteban. I can't breathe." Esteban let go of him.

"We haven't seen you since you went off to college. How old are you now again?" Mr. Moseby said.

"Twenty-three. I turn twenty-four next month." Travis said.

"I bet you'll be happy to see your friends again." Esteban said.

"Yeah. That's why I'm gonna chill down here for a while. Esteban will you help my bodyguard, Bruno, and my assistant, Stacy, with the bags?"

"Anything for you Travis." Esteban said.

"Thanks." Travis said. He walked over to the couches and sat down. He looked through a couple magazines and noticed his face on a few. Then, he noticed Maddie's. He smiled. Maddie Fitzpatrick. No matter what the tabloids said, Travis hadn't had a girlfriend since he was eighteen. And that girl was Maddie.

"Travis?!" said a voice. Travis looked up. Standing at the front desk was his old buddy, Darryl.

"Darryl! No way." He stood up and hugged him.

"You actually came for the reunion?" Darryl asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Travis said.

"Well, you're the big music producer."

"Oh yeah. What about you big basketball star? I saw the game. Nice three pointer."

"Ah. It's no big thing." The two sat and talked for twenty minutes before another familiar face walked in. She walked up to the front desk and checked in. Travis got up and crept up behind her. He grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to see who it was. But only one person did this.

"Travis!" she said.

"Angie. It's great to see you." Travis said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the reunion of course. Same as you."

"I guess the producing things been going great. Look at you." Angie said.

"And the acting? I can see it's paying off for you baby girl." Travis said. Angie laughed.

"You haven't called me that since we were going out. And we were, what, sixteen."

"I was seventeen. But that's because I have an early birthday."

"Hey Angie." Darryl said.

"Hey Darryl." She hugged him, too. "I guess basketball's paying off, too."

"You bet. The career's white hot." Darryl said.

"White hot. I should use that." Angie said.

"So, who else is coming?" Travis said.

"Maddie. And she's bringing a guest."

"Really? Who is it?" Travis asked. Behind him, Darryl was giving her a signal saying no.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

"Don't lie to me Ange. You know. I know you do."

"I don't. I promise. On my honor." Angie said as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"OK."

"Well, have you also come to visit your mom?" Angie said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in a while." Travis said.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"When was the last time I saw you?"

"When you went off to college."

"That's when I last saw her."

"Travis. That's terrible." Darryl said.

"I know, but I've been busy. I'm gonna surprise her tonight by going to her show."

"That's sweet." Angie said. They sat down and talked for a few more moments before two more people came in. Angie got up and greeted their old friends, Mary Margaret and Corrie.

"Have my eyes cheated me?" Travis said.

"I don't think so, because I see the same thing." Darryl said. They were staring at Corrie.

"Corrie. She's so- so-" Travis hesitated.

"Hot." Darryl finished.

"Exactly. I mean not that she wasn't hot before, but she looked like a-"

"Preteen. Kid." Darryl said.

"Yeah. I mean it's-"

"Crazy." Darryl said. "How did you guys break-up again?"

"Well, she was using me. She broke up with me. We got back together. Then, we just sorta broke up." Travis said.

"OK. So while you're with Maddie, well you're not anymore, you could be with Corrie?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah." Travis said.  
"Now that's just stupid." Darryl said.

"Shut up." Travis said as he walked up to Corrie. "Hey Core."

"Travis. You're here." Corrie said surprised. She hugged him.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I get to see my friends again."

"Well, it's great to see you. And you, too, Darryl." Mary Margaret said as she walked up with Angie. She hugged Travis and Darryl.

"I see you like our clothes, Angie." Corrie said.

"Of course. They're my style."

"So fashion design is workin' out for y'all?" Darryl said.

"Yeah. Thanks to London." Mary Margaret said.

"Oh yeah. She's coming too, right?" Travis said.

"Of course. It's her school, too." Corrie said.

"Why are you guys all standing around?" a voice said from the entrance. Travis looked up to see who it was.

"Maddie?!" Travis said.

"Travis?!" Maddie said. She was so surprised to see him. She ran to him and hugged him. Everyone looked at each other. But there wasn't a smile on any of their faces. Especially when a man walked up next to Maddie.

"Hey. Who's this?" Travis said. He looked the guy standing next to her square in the eye.

"He's my- he's my-"

"Robert Johnson. I'm her fiancé." the guy said. Travis looked at Maddie. He'd dealt with her boyfriends before but now he was dealing with her fiancé.

"Uh-oh. There's about to be a smack down up in here." Darryl whispered to the others.

"I'll go check us in, honey." Robert said. He kissed her and walked to the front desk.

"You're engaged?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting married in four days." Maddie said.

"And you just now tell me?"

"I didn't think you were coming."

"So you weren't going to tell me at all?"

"I was."

"When? After you got married? 'Hey Travis. I hope your career's going well. Oh, by the way, I got married two days after the class reunion.'"

"I'm sorry. OK?"

"Hey baby. Are you ready to go out?" said a voice **(A/N: So many voices!)**. Travis turned to see Stacy and Bruno. Great. Just what he needed.

"Who's this?" Maddie asked.

"My _assistant_. When did I say we were going out? I'm gonna stay here and chill with my friends. There's _a lot_ we need to catch up on." Travis said.

"OK. Well, I'm gonna hang out at the room then." Stacy said. Travis pulled a card key out his back pocket and made sure it was the right key. He gave it to her and looked back to Maddie.

"Sweetheart, we should get settled in." Robert said as he gave Maddie a card key.

"Not sharing a room?" Travis said.

"Yes. Haven't you heard its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"True. See ya later."

"I'll be back in a few." Maddie said. The couple walked to the elevator and Travis turned to other. They turned from him.

"You guys knew. Angie, you knew."

"Well, I sorta had to know. I'm sort of one of the bride's maids." Angie said.

"But you lied. Why didn't you tell me?" Travis said.

"Well I- uh, I- Darryl knew too!" Angie said.

"Oh. Blame it on the black guy." Darryl said.

"Don't pull the race card. Why didn't you tell me?" Travis said.

"Well-"

"We're supposed to be boys. And you didn't tell me."

"We wanted Maddie to tell you." Corrie said.

"We thought it would be less painful." Mary Margaret said.

"Well. It's not." Travis said. They sat in silence for some time.

"Hello all!" They all looked to the entrance to see London. Well, London Tipton St. Mark.

"Hey London." they all said. She came down and gave them all air kisses.

"Why are you here Travis?" London asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm here for the reunion and for Christmas."

"Oh. Well. You haven't met my husband, Todd St. Mark." London said.

"You're the famous dentist right?" Travis asked. "You're dad runs the St. Mark?"

"Yes."

"How'd he feel about you marrying the young London Tipton?"

"He nearly had a heart attack, but he's OK with it now."

"Well then congratulations." Travis said.

"Thank you." Todd said.

"London!" Maddie had come back from her room.

"Maddie!" London said. They gave each other air kisses. Travis couldn't help but smile. No matter how upset he was. They were always the three musketeers of the hotel. Unless Zack and Cody tagged along. "So are you ready for your big day?"

"London, you knew?" Travis asked.

"Of course. I'm the maid of honor." London said. "So you guys wanna go out to eat? My treat."

"Yeah." everyone said.

"I'll catch up. You guys just head to the restaurant." Travis said.

"You sure?" Darryl said.

"Yeah." Travis said. They left to the restaurant while Travis sat down.

"Hey Moseby." Travis heard someone say.

"Hey boys. Your mother's in her suite."

"Thanks Moseby." the other boy said.

"Zack? Cody?" Travis said.

"Travis, you're home." one of the boys said. Travis was pretty sure it was Zack.

"Yeah. Don't tell mom. I want it to be a surprise." Travis said.

"Our lips are sealed." Cody said.

"So have you two heard that Maddie's getting married?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." the twins said at once.

"How come I'm the last one to know?"

"Wait. We thought you were marrying Maddie?" Cody said.

"No. Some dude named Robert Johnson."

"Don't worry bro. We'll look him up. And we won't tell mom you're here." Zack said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Travis said. He ran to catch up to the others and Zack and Cody went straight up to their mom's suite.


	3. Noises and Lunch

"So Darryl. What's this about you not getting along withKyle Keyes?" Travis asked.

"Just gossip. Me and him are really good friends." Darryl said. "And you and the lovely Vanessa Anne Hudgens?" Then Travis thought about it. Corrie looked like Vanessa **(Because Vanessa Anne Hudgens plays Corrie)**.

"Not true. We're just friends. I haven't had a girlfriend since I left here." Travis looked up at Maddie. She looked down at her plate. She knew he meant her. Travis's phone rang. He pressed the button on his earpiece to answer his Treo. "Hello."

"We have a problem. Jesse McCartney won't go out there." Travis heard Ryan say through his earpiece.

"I don't have time for this. Can I call you later?"

"No. His flight leaves in an hour."

"OK. Tell him to come out here and stay at the Tipton. Tell him I'm out here."

"What's telling him you're out there gonna do?"

"We're good friends. He'll listen." Travis said. "I gotta go. See ya." Travis hung up.

"Jesse McCartney?" Corrie said.

"Yeah. I work with him at the record company."

"That's awesome." London said. Maddie remembered a time when London said she was going to marry Jesse McCartney. "You're going to the top Travis."

"Thanks London." Travis said.

"Angie, it's also been said in the tabloids that you're dating Zac Efron." Maddie said.

"No way. Once again, we're only friends." Angie said.

"Whatever." Travis mouthed. Angie hit him in the arm like she used to do when someone said something she didn't like. They laughed as Travis hit her back.

"So, Travis. I was wondering if you'd like to come to the wedding." Maddie said. The others were surprised at this. Who knows what Travis might do?

--------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you are going to allow this." Darryl said as he paced across Travis's suite.

"Allow what?" Travis asked. He was playing Poker with Bruno and listening to Darryl.

"Allow Maddie to marry that Robert dude. Come on. Please tell me you have a plan to break them apart up your sleeve." Darryl said sitting on the floor by Travis.

"Yeah TK. This guy sounds like a total fraud." Bruno said.

"It doesn't matter. How would I break them up?" Travis asked looking from Bruno to Darryl.

"Who cares? Just do it!" Darryl said.

"No way." Travis looked at his watch. "Now. If you'll excuse me. The twins are going on a vent exploration. You wanna come?"

"No way. You go ahead." Darryl said.

"Bruno?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Alright. Make sure Stacy doesn't come in here." Travis said.

"No problem." Bruno said. Darryl took Travis's poker hand and Travis left the suite.

"That guy's a fool lettin' her go. Royal Flush." Darryl said.

----------------------------------------------------

Zack, Cody, and Travis crawled through the vents with no troubles. No one heard them as they passed and eavesdropped and spied. They finally passed over room 1943. They heard weird moans from below and stopped.

"What do you think that is?" Cody said.

"I don't want to know." Travis said.

"Well, I do." Zack said. He looked through the grate below and let out a stifled gasp.

"What is it?" Cody asked. Travis and Cody looked through along with Zack.

"It's like watching a-" Zack began.

"Don't end that sentence." Travis said. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.


	4. Reunion

"Are you girl? Because you sure are taking forever to get dressed." Darryl said.

"Chill. It isn't taking me that long." Travis said.

"Man, Bruno and I have been waiting for a half hour." Darryl said.

"Alright! I'm ready." Travis walked out of his room.

"It took you that long to put on a pair of Mossimo Light Destroyed Jeans, a white Ian Jacqarded Stripe Shirt, a Lorus Blue/Green Fade Watch, a Men's NFL Cowboys Titanium Dog Tag, and a pair of Foster Grant Ironman Elite Metal Rimless Updated Rectangular Silver/Black Sunglasses."

"OK. First off, you gotta look good. Make sure every detail is perfect. Second, how do you know every type of clothing on me except my underwear and boots?"

"Well, I do know a lot about fashion. And you're wearing a ten and a half size pair of black Born Bonham Boots" Travis looked Darryl up and down. Either he was gay or he spent a lot of time with Mary Margaret.

"OK. Let's get downstairs."

"So do you have a date?" Darryl asked in the elevator.

"Not a date necessarily. I'm meeting Corrie." Travis answered.

"Nothing between you though?"

"Of course not." The elevator stopped and the three walked out. In the lobby were Corrie and Mary Margaret. "And of course, your date would be Mary Margaret?"

"Yeah." Darryl said with a smile. He walked up to Mary Margaret leaving Bruno and Travis to give each other strange looks.

"OK." Travis whispered. He walked up to Corrie. The five of them walked to the ballroom.

"So, does he follow you everywhere?" Corrie asked.

"Who, Bruno?" Darryl, Mary Margaret, and Corrie nodded. "Most places." They walked into the decorated ballroom.

"Hey guys!" called London. She was sitting with Todd, Maddie, Robert, and Angie. They went to sit with them (except Bruno who stood).

"So, you guys seen anybody from the old days?" Travis said as he sat down.

"Yeah. We saw Zeke." London said.

"Don't remind me. He freaks me out. We met him in detention. He was in there for punching some guy because he called him a loser." Maddie said.

"Oh. Hey wait a minute. That's the punk who hit me? I oughta knock him out. If you'll excuse me." Travis said. He stood up, but Corrie and Maddie pulled him down.

"Come on. It's not that big a deal." Maddie said.

"Yeah it is. I had a black eye when I came home from school. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. The day you met Carey right?"

"Exactly."

"That's who you fought with?" Maddie asked.

"Not exactly. He sorta came up to me and punched me in the face." Travis said. They all laughed. "Haha laugh all you want."

"Ahh. You're so cute when you're mad." Maddie said in a baby voice pinching his cheeks. He pushed her hands off his face and laughed.

"Stop Maddie." Travis said as he began to tickle her. He then stopped when he saw the look on Robert's face. "So, we should get to mingling."

"Yeah. Let's go. Travis, can I talk to you?" Darryl said.

"Sure." They all stood up and walked around. Darryl tightly grabbed Travis by the arm and pulled him into a corner.

"Are you insane?" Darryl asked.

"What are you talking about?" Travis said.

"Flirting. With your ex-girlfriend who happens to be engaged. I thought you weren't trying to break them up."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm just playing around."

"No. If you did that to- Wait a minute, you've gone out with every girl at that table except London and Mary Margaret." Travis shrugged. "OK. To continue what I was saying, if you did that to London, it'd be joking around. With Maddie, it's considered flirting. You're trying to get killed by Robert."

"That preppy, stuck-up guy can't do anything to me. He's not that tough."

"Whatever. We'll talk about it later." Darryl said.

"When? Tomorrow's the bachelor party." Travis said.

"I don't know. Tomorrow afternoon. Now, let's mingle." Darryl walked off leaving Travis alone. Was he really flirting with Maddie?

"Are you coming?" Bruno said who'd just walked up.

"Yeah." Travis said. He walked away from the wall and talked to people he once knew. Only for a half hour though. He went back to the table and sat down. A few minutes later, the others came back. Travis was humming at the time.

"♪In my dreams I can see you. Shoo-bop-bop. Your eyes are like the stars that shine so bright♪" Maddie sang when she heard was Travis was humming.

"♪When I wake in the morning. Shoo-bop-bop. Everything just feels so right♪" Travis sang.

"♪Shoo-bop. Shoo-bop. Shoo-bop. Shoo-bop-bop.♪" Travis and Maddie sang together. The two laughed.

"It'd be better if Zack was here." Travis joked.

Travis changed into his pajamas (same as what he used to wear, tank top and underwear). He thought about what he'd saw the night before with Zack and Cody. It troubled him. He turned on the radio to calm his mind. The first song he heard was One Wish by Ray J.

_Damn Baby,_

_I just don't understand where we went wrong  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave you..._

As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first.  
It was about eight years ago  
Don't act like you don't know  
We was sitting at home in your momma's living

Travis thought about this. This was pretty accurate to his life. He did tell Maddie he loved her first. Surprisingly, eight years ago. They weren't in his mom's suite, but they were at his suite. He turned off the radio and just went to sleep. Was this a sign?


	5. Bachelor Party

Travis and Robert stood outside in the snow in silence. Travis was sitting down, studying the footprint he'd just made. He remembered the time he, Maddie, Zack, and Cody had a snowball fight out here. Zack and Travis versus Maddie and Cody. Maddie and Cody were more strategic than Zack and Travis. Zack and Travis were faster at making snowballs. They were also pretty good at throwing. Later on, Angie and Darryl had joined them. Angie on Travis and Zack's side and Darryl on Maddie and Cody's. They never finished their battle though. Travis remembered lying on the ground though. Maddie's head on his chest. Darryl and Angie helped Zack and Cody make a snowman.

"So, you know a lot about Maddie, huh?" Robert said.

"Yeah. We were best friends in high school. She was the first person I met out here. She even got me a job here at the candy counter with her. We were gonna go to college together, but she decided to stay." Travis said the last sentence in melancholy.

"Well, it's a good thing." Travis turned abruptly. How could he say Maddie staying here was a good idea? "I met her out here. In college." Robert answered his question.

"Well. Good for you. Lucky man you are. You're marrying a good girl. No. Good's an understatement. A _great_ girl." Travis said hiding his hurt. "Well, we better get back inside. We need to decorate your room for the bachelor party."

"You're right. We only have a few hours." Robert said. The two ran back to the hotel to decorate Robert's suite.

Travis, Todd, and Darryl stood against the wall drinking their beers. The party was really alive and the music was as loud as Mr. Moseby would allow it to be. Theentertainment had just arrived, but, surprisingly, Travis and Darryl weren't interested. They were too busy in their own world with Todd.

"Dude. Do you love Maddie or not?" Darryl asked. Travis took a swallow of his beer.

"No. Not anymore." Travis said.

"Because you don't love her anymore or because she's marrying Robert?" Todd asked.

"Because I don't love her anymore." Travis answered.

"Are you sure?" Darryl asked.

"Absolutely." Travis's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked into a quiet corner and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Travis. You're answering. What are you doing?" Travis heard Ryan say over his phone.

"I'm at a bachelor party. Why?"

"You have a meeting for this new singing group."

"When?" Travis said excitedly.

"Tomorrow at 2."

"Tomorrow? At 2 p.m.?"

"Yeah. We found this group called S.A.D. A group of girls who are excellent singers."

"I can't make it."

"What? Why not?" Ryan asked.

"Maddie's wedding's tomorrow." Travis said.

"Your old high school girlfriend? Nah man. You guys aren't even together anymore. Don't torture yourself by going to her wedding. Come to the meeting. We need you." Travis thought about this. He would be torturing himself by going to this wedding. The meeting would calm his mind.

"Alright. I'm there."

"Good. Good. I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye." Ryan said.

"Bye." Travis said. He turned to see Todd and Darryl. "I'm sorry guys. It's business. Maybe I'll make it the reception."

"Yeah. Well, you need to relax. Have some fun." Darryl and Todd grabbed Travis and pushed him.

"Guys!" Travis said as he was being pushed. Darryl and Todd laughed at Travis's expression.

"Do we have to do this?" Cody asked Zack.

"Look. All we have to do is set up the camera and watch for a few hours. Then we give Travis the screen and we head back to our suites to chill with Max and Rebecca." Zack said.

"Alright. But let's hurry. I hate spying and I want to get back to Rebecca." Zack was going out with his and Cody's old friend, Max, and Cody was going out with his old crush, Rebecca.

"I like spying, but I'd rather be with Max."

They reached the proper grate and set up the camera. Zack kept adjusting it though.

"Zack, would you quit? The camera's fine. I can see everything."

"Sorry. It just looks weird to me."

"Shut it. We don't wanna be caught."

"Sorry. Gee, maybe you should've been born first between the two of us." The twins sat in the vent looking at the screen in their hands for an hour more and then left. They took the elevator to the 23rd floor. They walked to their mom's suite and opened the door. Sitting on the couch was Travis and their mom.

"You guys are back." Travis said as he got up.

"Where have you two been? You look a mess." Carey said.

"We've been out." Zack said.

"Yeah. The girls like it when we look dirty." Cody said. He'd become a pretty good liar over the years.

"OK." Carey said.

"Alright mom. Good night. I'll see you after my meeting tomorrow." Travis said. He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Yeah. And we'll be by tomorrow to go to the wedding." Cody said. Zack and Cody kissed Carey on the cheek and the three went off to their suites. Carey smiled. Her boys were all grown up.


	6. Wedding Surprises

Travis sat in the room with Stacy, Ryan, and Bruno, waiting for the teenage manager of S.A.D. He was tapping his nails on the table, thinking about what was happening at the wedding. He leaned down in his chair and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bruno asked.

"Hmm. Oh, nothing." Travis said. He reached way back into his mind to think about right before he left to college.

**Flashback**

"Hey!" Travis said as he came out the elevator.

"Hey." Maddie said.

"Where are your bags? I mean you're going to need some stuff at college."

"I've decided not to go."

"What? Why not?"

"I really don't think I can leave my family now."

"Come on. We've been wanting to leave for years."

"I know, but I'm not ready. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah. I guess." Travis said. Maddie kissed him.

"I'll miss you." Maddie said.

"I'll miss you, too." Travis hugged her.

"Travis, come on. You're going to miss your flight." Zack called. Travis pulled away from Maddie walked to Angie and Darryl. He hugged the both of them and let the hotel. That was the last time he saw them.

**End of Flashback**

Wait a minute, Travis thought. He replayed the memory in his mind over again. There was nothing about them breaking up. He stood up and put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"I've got something I need to do. And it's really important."

"But-" Stacy began.

"If I don't, I'll regret it. And possibly, ruin my life. Bruno, come on." Travis ran out the room and into the next elevator. Bruno followed him. When the elevator landed on their floor, they ran out and got in their rental car. Travis got into the driver's seat and Bruno got into the passenger seat. When they were on the freeway, Travis pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Bruno asked.

"A friend." Travis listened to a few more rings and finally got an answer.

"Hello?" Travis heard.

"Darryl! I need you to do me a favor." Travis said.

"What?"

"I need you, Mary Margaret, Angie, and Corrie to delay the wedding."

"Why?"

"You know why." Travis said smugly.

"Oh my gosh. You're not actually going to stop this wedding?"

"Well, you're the one who's been egging me on to do it."

"True. Fine. But I'm only doing this because you guys are a cute couple. Now, how am I suppose to stop this wedding?"

"Look. All I know is that she and Robert don't belong together. Especially after what he did." Travis said.

"Why? What he do?" Darryl asked excitedly.

"You'll find out later."

"No. For real man. What did he do? What did he- Hello. I know you did not hang up on me." Darryl looked at his phone. "He hung up on me."

"Who was that?" Angie asked.

"Travis. He needs a favor from us."

"And?"

"We have to stall the wedding."

"What?" Corrie said. She and Mary Margaret had just walked up.

"Come on. You know they're the perfect couple. Plus, Robert did something pretty awful to Maddie." Darryl said.

"What?" Mary Margaret said.

"He hung up and didn't tell me." Darryl said. Angie, Mary Margaret, and Corrie thought about it.

"Alright. We'll do it." Angie said.

"Only, because they're a cute couple." Mary Margaret said.

"Cool." Darryl said.

"You think Zack and Cody should be involved?" Corrie asked.

"Sure. I'll get them." Darryl said. He ran off to go get the twins, leaving the girls standing there.

"Aww. I can't believe Travis is gonna try to stop the wedding. It's so sweet." Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah. He must really like her." Angie said.

"Yeah. Although, any girl who's with him looks cute with him. Like you Angie." Corrie said.

"I don't like him like that anymore. Plus, you two were also a cute couple."

"Yeah. Well, anyway we better get to stalling." Corrie said. They walked to Maddie's dressing room.

Zack and Cody were sitting to Max, Rebecca, and Carey.

"Psst." Zack and Cody heard. They ignored it.

"Psst." They heard again. "Would you two turn around?" They turned to see Darryl.

"Oh. Hey. What's up?" Cody said.

"Get over here. Travis needs a favor." Darryl said. Zack and Cody walked over to Darryl and squatted down next to him.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"We have to stall the wedding."

"How?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. We have to improvise." Darryl said. The twins nodded. They walked to Robert's dressing room to begin the stalling.

Mary Margaret went over to Maddie, who was looking in the mirror.

"Nervous?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes." Maddie answered simply.

"Don't worry. Everything will run smoothly." Mary Margaret lied. Behind her, Angie was hiding the veil. Sure, it was a simple idea, but it would stall them for quite some time. She gave a thumbs up to Corrie who walked over to Maddie.

"What time is it?" Maddie asked.

"2:00 pm. It's time." Corrie said. Maddie took a deep breath.

"I guess I should put the veil on." Maddie said as her mother walked in.

"Are you ready yet?" Maddie's mother asked.

"I'm ready mother. I just need to put on my veil." Maddie said. "Can you pass it to me?" Maddie's mother searched for it.

"Where is it dear?"

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"It should be over there?" Maddie said as she turned around. She walked over to where the veil was supposed to be. "Oh my gosh."

"We better look for it." Mary Margaret said. "It has to be here somewhere."

"I'll go tell the priest we're having some difficulties back here. I'll be right back." Corrie said. She ran out of the room and met up with Darryl.

"How are we doing?" Darryl asked.

"We're getting there. We hid her veil and she's searching for it now." Corrie said.  
"Good. Good. Zack and Cody are delaying Robert with old stories about Maddie."

"Embarrassing ones?" Corrie asked.

"I have no idea."

"Alright. Let's just keep it up." Corrie said. They separated. Corrie walked up to the priest. "I'm sorry, sir. We're having some difficulties with the bride."

"She doesn't want to cancel the wedding does she?" the priest asked.

"No. No, of course not. We just can't find the veil." Corrie said.

"Oh, well hurry."

"Yes, sir." Corrie ran back to Maddie's dressing room. They were still in search. Angie looked up at Corrie and gave a stifled giggle. Corrie began to act like she was searching for the veil.

"Found it!" Maddie's mother shouted. Mary Margaret, Angie, and Corrie turned swiftly. Now they had to come up with a new plan. Mary Margaret walked over to Angie and Corrie, as Maddie's mother put the veil on Maddie.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Mary Margaret whispered.

"Zack and Cody are stalling Robert with stories about Maddie." Corrie said. "What time is it?"

"2:10. What are we gonna do" Angie said.

"I have no idea." Mary Margaret said.

"What are you three talking about over there?" Maddie said.

"Nothing." they said simultaneously.

"OK. Um, will one of you tell Robert that I'm ready when he is?"

"Sure." Angie said. She walked out the room and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed in Darryl's number.

"Hello?" she heard.

"Maddie's ready."

"What happened to stalling?" Darryl asked.

"She found the veil. Look all you have to do is act as if Maddie isn't ready." Angie said.

"Alright. Bye." Darryl hung up his phone.

"Is Maddie ready yet?" Robert asked.

"Women. You know how they are." Darryl said. He sat down on a stool and sighed. This was way too difficult.

Meanwhile, Travis and Bruno were ten minutes away from the hotel. Travis drove as fast as he could, though it didn't help, because of the traffic.

"This is taking to long." Travis said. He got off at the next exit and took the streets.

"How are you planning on getting there?" Bruno asked.

"I know a few short cuts."

"Shortcuts?"

"Yeah. From drag racing. But don't tell anyone I used to do that."

"No problem." Travis continued to drive, now at a faster speed. He had to get to the hotel. He turned into an alley and drove through.

"This is an alley." Bruno said.

"I know." Travis said. He continued to drive through. He pulled out of the alley and turned a corner. There was the Tipton.

"How did you-"

"I told you I knew shortcuts." Travis parallel parked in front of the Tipton and literally hopped out the car. He put up the top and locked the car. He and Bruno ran into the hotel. "This way." Bruno continued to follow Travis. They walked up to the door. Right when Travis was about to burst in, but Bruno stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"No. The question is what are _you_ doing?" Bruno said.

"What are you talking about?" Travis said.

"You have to do this right. You have to wait until the priest says something about objecting the marriage and speak now or forever hold your peace."

"What is this? Shrek?"

"They're not my rules." Travis sighed. He and Bruno put their ears to the door and listened.

"Maddie, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband through-" Travis took his ear from the door and gave Bruno a dirty look. Then he put his ear back to the door. She was hesitating. This was his chance. He pushed the doors open and busted in. Security guards tried to grab his arms but Travis took his arm away from their clutches.

"Maddie. You can't marry this guy." Travis said. Everyone immediately looked at him. Zack, Cody, Darryl, Angie, Corrie, Mary Margaret, and Todd smiled.

"And why not?" Maddie asked.

"Because I love you."


	7. Confessions of Love

The guests gasped.

"What?" Maddie said.

"I love you. Robert isn't right for you." Travis walked up to the alter and shoved Robert out of the way. "I want to be the man who makes you happy for the rest of your life."

"You're making a mistake." Robert said. Travis turned to him.

"Why don't you go screw the wedding planner? Or better yet the girl from the bachelor party. She never did leave your room last night."

"How'd you know?" The guest gasped, yet again.

"Two little birdies told me." Travis said smugly. Robert looked at Zack and Cody. The twins smiled at him.

"I knew there was a reason she just happened to be here." Darryl shouted.

"Is this true?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, it's not what it seems."

"It is." Travis said.

"Shut up or else I'm going to make your life miserable." Robert whispered to Travis.

"Too late. You already are. By marrying Maddie. But you should just leave, because you don't even love her. So why don't you… get lost."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Travis and Robert stood face to face. Darryl stood and ran up to the alter.

"Hey. Hey. This is a wedding. We don't want no blood. Now if you want to fight, take it to the front of the hotel. Any bets?" Darryl said.

"Shut up!" Corrie, Angie, and Mary Margaret said.

"Maddie, I don't care if you marry Robert. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you." Travis said.

"And how much is that?"

"I would do anything for you. Every memory of you makes me happy. Well, almost every memory. Everything about you makes me smile. Your touch, smile, personality, your stubbornness at times, and a lot more. You make me smile from the inside out. My love for you goes past my heart. I love you with my soul."

"Maddie, we don't have time for this. Who's it going to be? Him or me?" Robert said. Maddie thought about this. She looked back at London, Corrie, Mary Margaret, and Angie. Then, she turned back to Travis and Robert.

"I choose Travis." Maddie said. Zack, Cody, Darryl, Angie, Corrie, Mary Margaret, London, and Todd smiled.  
"You heard her. Step." Darryl said.

"You're making a huge mistake." Robert said.

"You know what? I don't think I am." Robert walked off, some of his groomsmen going with him.

"Hold up. I might need a couple of you." Travis said to the last groomsmen.

"No way, man." said one of the groomsmen.

"I'll pay you."

"Hey, buddy."

"Darryl. How would you like to be my best man?"

"What do you think my answer's gonna be?" Darryl said.

"Zack! Cody! Todd! Up here." Todd, Zack, and Cody ran up and stood behind Darryl.

"Ready?" Maddie asked.

"I think so."

"Well, I guess we're gathered here for you two. Madeline Margaret Genevieve-"

"Um, don't use her whole name. We could be sitting here for quite some time." Travis said. Maddie wanted to hit him but decided not to. She'd wait until later.

"Just skip this part altogether. We all know they want to marry each other no matter what." Darryl said.

"Fine then. Where are the rings?" the priest said. London gave Maddie the ring and Maddie put it on Travis's finger.

"Whoa. It fits. Um, I don't have a ring. But I do have this." Travis reached in his pocket and pulled something out. It was completely concealed by his hands. He then revealed it by holding it with his index finger and his thumb. It was a tennis bracelet. "It was supposed to be a wedding present, but since it's our wedding and I don't have a ring, here's a collateral you can keep."

"So do I get a ring also?"

"Yes. As soon as we go to the jewelry store." Travis put the bracelet around her wrist.

"I guess I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. Travis kissed Maddie as the guest applauded.


	8. Reception

"You promised." Maddie said.

"We were sixteen." Travis said.

"So what? You promised."

"OK. I don't even have a guitar."

"Of course you do. Angie, can you go up to my suite and get my guitar?" Angie left to go get it.

"Since when do you have a guitar?"

"Since you gave me one as an early birthday present."

"It wasn't that early."

"It was five months early."

"Well. It's not my fault I had to go to New Zealand. Back to my promise, I don't remember how to play the song anyway."

"I don't care." Maddie said. Angie had come back. Maddie gave Travis the guitar. "I don't care. You're going to play the song."

"Dang. Ah well." Travis put the guitar strap around his chest. He walked on stage of the ballroom. "Hey everyone. Um, I'd like to thank you for coming. OK, what's happening is my wife is trying to embarrass me by making me sing and play a song that I promised I'd sing at her wedding when we were sixteen. But there's no possible way I can be more embarrassed after stopping a wedding. So here goes." Travis began to play.

_Baby set me free  
From this misery  
I can't take it no more  
Since you ran away  
Nothing's been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for _

Here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby  
There's a feeling inside  
I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't  
Let you go

So I told you lies  
Even made you cry  
Baby I was so wrong  
Girl I promise you  
Now my love is true  
This is where my heart belongs

Coz here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby

Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby  
There's a feeling inside  
I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't  
Let you go

And I wonder (wonder)  
Are you thinking of me  
Coz I'm thinking of you  
And I wonder (wonder)  
Are you ever coming back in my life

Cuz here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby  
There's a feeling inside  
I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go

Travis got off stage and ran into Ryan.

"Maybe we should sign you to the label."

"Yeah, right. Did you bring the special guests?"

"You bet." Ryan said.

"Alright then. Let's rock out." Travis ran back onstage. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. We have a few special guests tonight. My record label is about to sign a new group called S.A.D. Welcome to the stage Stephanie, Ang- whoa that's funny. I have a friend name Angie. OK. Like I was saying. Stephanie, Angie, and Dejonae." The girls ran on stage. "Along with them is a friend of mine who we all know. Ladies and gentlemen, Jesse McCartney!" Jesse ran onstage and grabbed a microphone.

"Hello. I'm here to perform for you guys. But I promised to do this _only_ if Travis performs one song with me." Jesse said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That wasn't part of the plan." Travis said.

"Only way I'll perform."

"Fine. Let's do it." Travis ran off stage and grabbed another guitar.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Grabbing my guitar."

"I thought you said you didn't have one."

"I lied."

"That's not a good way to begin a marriage."

"Well, I'm making up for it." Travis ran back up onstage with Jesse and S.A.D.

"Alright. Now this is an old song that you guys might remember." Jesse said. He whispered something to Travis and S.A.D. Travis began to play the guitar.

_Chorus_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Verse 1  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

Chorus

Your beautiful soul, yeah

_Verse 2:_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try _

Chorus

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

Chorus 2X

Your beautiful soul, yeah

"Alright. Let's get this party started." Travis said. He got off stage and walked over to Maddie. "Surprise." Maddie kissed him.

"This is a wonderful surprise."

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have something I wanna say." Darryl said. Travis and Maddie looked up at him. Next to him stood Mary Margaret.

"What do you think it is?" Angie asked.

"I don't know." Travis said.

"Mary Margaret, over the years I've realized how much I love you. And I've been thinking and I want you to be my bride." Darryl got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Whoa." Maddie said. Travis and Angie were thinking the same thing.

"Of course I will." Mary Margaret answered. Darryl put the ring on Mary Margaret's finger and stood up. She hugged and kissed Darryl and began to cry.

"Well, I have something to say about this." Travis said. "You had to steal my thunder, Darryl. Didn't you?"

"I thought this was the right time."

"He's joking. We're happy for you." Maddie said.

"And so am I." Angie said.

"Thanks Ryan. You really came through for me." Travis said.

"Don't thank me. Thank Itzel, Bryan, and Liz. Listen, we're hitting the recording studio tomorrow with S.A.D. and Jesse McCartney. Huge deal."

"Dude, tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"I know."


	9. Secret's Out

Maddie woke up to find Travis gone. She sat up in bed and got up. She went into the living room and found Travis cooking. She crept up on him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Mrs. Martin. You're awake." Travis said.

"Yes. I have two questions. Are you going to call me Mrs. Martin for the rest of our marriage and how long have you been awake?"

"No, I'm not. And since five this morning."

"That early. Why?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Maddie let go of him and walked over to the couch. She lied down and turned on the TV.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie said.

"What?" Travis asked. He turned off the oven and walked over to her as she sat up. He looked at the TV and noticed his picture and Maddie's on the screen.

"Last night, rock star, Maddie Fitzpatrick, and big time producer, Travis Martin, were married at the Tipton Hotel. Not much is known, but a source has told us that Travis stopped the wedding between Maddie and Robert Johnson. It is said that Boston Celtic Darryl Johnson was there, along with Angie Richardson, London and Todd St. Mark, and leading designers, Mary Margaret Jones and Corrie Roberts. The high school sweethearts-" the news reporter said.

"I can't believe this." Maddie said.

"I know. I wouldn't call us high school sweethearts." Travis said as he listened to what the reporter was saying. Maddie hit him as his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey JT. What's up?"

"Is it true you got married to Maddie Fitzpatrick after stopping her from marrying some other dude?"

"Yeah Justin. Let me guess. You saw it on the news."

"Yeah. Well, congrats."

"Thanks. Listen, I'll call you later. Tell Cameron I say hi." Travis hung up and looked to Maddie.

"Who was that?" Maddie asked.

"Justin Timberlake. He says congrats." Maddie put her head on Travis's shoulder.

"Well. Our secret's out."

"Yeah. Faster than I thought it'd be."

"Where's Bruno?"

"I don't know. He was with one of S.A.D.'s managers, Liz. He might not have come back." There was a knock on the door. Travis got up and answered it. It was Darryl and Mary Margaret.

"Secret's out. Angie and Corrie should be up here soon." Mary Margaret said.

"You guys will be hanging out with Maddie, because I have to go to work."

"It's Christmas Eve." Maddie said.

"I know. But we're recording a song with Jesse and the girls." Travis said as he walked into his room.

"I can't believe he has to go to work." Darryl said.

"Me neither." Maddie said. There was another knock on the door. Darryl opened it. There was Carey, Zack, Cody, Angie, Corrie, Max, and Rebecca.

"We saw the news." Zack said.

"Hasn't everybody. Travis, hurry up! I have to change." Maddie said.

"Alright. Hold on."

"We're gonna be sitting here forever." Darryl said.

"No. You won't." Travis said as he walked in.

"Then, how come I had to wait forever before the reunion."

"Because then I was secretly trying to impress Maddie. Now I don't have to." Travis kissed Maddie and continued to walk to the door. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Carey asked.

"Oh, hey mom. I didn't know you were there. I have to go to work."

"It's Christmas Eve." Cody said.

"I know. We have a major recording we need to do though. I'll be back in a few hours. And, Maddie." Maddie turned to him. "We still have to go to the jewelry store."

----------------------------------------

Travis sat in the room with Ryan, Ace, and S.A.D.'s teenage managers. S.A.D. and Jesse were in the studio singing the song written by Travis. Travis nodded his head to the beat.

"Where's Liz?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. She called and said she'd be here soon." Itzel said.

"Alright." Travis pressed a button to connect him with the room with S.A.D and Jesse McCartney. "Take a break guys." The four people walked out of the studio and sat down on the couch across from Travis and Ace. "So, how do you like the song?"

"It's great. I like it." Jesse said.

"Us too." Angie said.

"Who wrote it?" Stephanie asked.

"I did. I'm a songwriter in my spare time."

"Well, I can dance to it." Dejonae said. Dejonae stood up and began to dance. They all laughed, until Liz walked in with Bruno.

"Where have you been?" Travis said. "I could have used a bodyguard this morning when I was being assaulted by paparazzi."

"I thought you and Maddie could use your privacy. Plus, I was out with Liz." Bruno said.

"OK. Well, I'm gonna need you today. Me and Maddie."

"Guys. You should get back to recording." Ace said. Jesse and the girls walked back into the studio.

**A/N: Ace is based on Kwest from Instant Star. 'Cause Kwest is cool.**


	10. Christmas Eve

"Hey guys. I'm back." Travis said as he walked in. "And I brought Bruno."

"Hey Bruno. Where've you been?" Maddie asked.

"Out with the girl of my dreams." Bruno said dreamily.

"Alright. Alright. Sit down." Travis said.

"Oh come on. Let him be. He's in love."

"Yeah. OK. Well, who's up for a game of Poker?" Travis grabbed a deck of cards and shuffled them. Travis sat on the floor under Maddie. Zack, Cody, Angie, Bruno, and Darryl agreed to play. Travis passed out the cards and looked at his.

--------------------------------------

"Royal Flush. I win." Travis said as he collected all the cards.

"How are you winning this much?" Darryl asked.

"As usual, you're asking questions. The reason I am winning is because I have my good luck charm right here." Travis looked up at Maddie. She kissed him and Travis began shuffling the cards again.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading to the jewelry store?" Carey asked. Travis looked at his watch.

"You're right. I'll finish beating you guys' butts later."

"Hey, we want to go." Angie said.

"Yeah." Corrie said.

"Alright. But you guys have to ride in your own cars, because mine only seats two."

"You and Mitsubishi Spyders. You're obsessed." Maddie said.

"Am not. I just like 'em."

------------------------------------------

"Maddie! Come see this." Corrie called. All the women walked over to her. They all looked though the display glass. They all gasped at what they saw.

"Uh-oh. This is gonna be expensive." Darryl said.

"Shut it. I can afford it." Travis said.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Come on." Travis said. Darryl and he walked over to the girls. Travis looked at the ring. It was a 14k White Gold 1-1/2 ct. tw. Certified Diamond Ring.

"It's beautiful." Maddie said.

"Yeah. It's- wow."

"Hello. I'm Veronica. May I help you?" said a sales lady. Travis looked at Maddie.

"Yes. Can we see that ring, please?" Maddie asked.

"Of course." Veronica opened the display case and picked up the ring. She gave Maddie the ring and she tried it on.

"It fits." Travis said, looking to Maddie. She looked at him. "How much?"

"$7000."

"We'll take it."

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'm absolutely positive."

----------------------------------------

"So, since we're talking about you guys' future life, where are you gonna live?" Darryl asked.

"Well, I have a house out here and an apartment in New York." Maddie said.

"I have a mansion in L.A. and a condo and beach house in Miami."

"Great. We've figured out where you _can_ live. Now where _will_ you live?" Cody said.

"I don't know. I mean, I have some business here." Travis said.

"So, we could live out here for the time being." Maddie said.

"What about later on?" Carey asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get there." Travis said.

"That's just like you two. Live in the moment." London said.

"Well, with jobs like our, we have to live that way."

'Good luck with that." Angie said.


	11. Christmas

"Come on, Travis. Get up."

"No. I refuse to get out of this bed."

"Come on. It's Christmas."

"Fine. I'll get up. For a price, though."

"Uh-oh. I knew there'd be a catch." Maddie said. She leaned over him and kissed him. "Now will you get up?"

"Maybe." Maddie gave him an evil look. "Alright." Travis said, sitting up. He stood up and stretched. He groaned in exhaustion. He put on a raggedy pair of jeans, not caring because it was a holiday, a wife beater, and a jean jacket.

"That's what you're wearing?" Maddie asked.

"What? It's a holiday." he said. Maddie scoffed.

"Come on. Everyone's probably at your mom's." Maddie took him by the hand and dragged him out the suite. They walked to Carey's suite to be greeted by Carey, Angie, Corrie, Zack, Cody, Max, Zack, and Rebecca.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. How're the newlyweds?" Angie said, playfully.

"We're good." Maddie answered. She sat down on the couch with Angie and Carey, while Travis sat on the floor to play Monopoly.

"Hey, we're here." said Darryl, as he and Mary Margaret walked in.

"Ooh. And the newly engaged are also here." Maddie said.

"Morning." Mary Margaret greeted.

"Now all we need is-" Maddie began.

"Merry Christmas all." shouted London as she walked in with Todd.

"Well, what d'you know?"

"Let's open gifts now, please." Zack begged.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit." Travis said.

"Really." Zack said, looking toward Maddie.

"A'ight. You've changed a little bit." Travis said.

"So, do you two have gifts for each other?" Angie asked Travis and Maddie.

"We decided not to give each other gifts. I mean after getting married, the bracelet, the ring-" Maddie began.

"Maddie." Travis said, referring to her as a gift.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Maddie nudged him.

"Uh, anyway, family dinner tonight."

"Yeah, my parents are coming. You guys are invited, too." Maddie said, referring to their friends.

"So, Codester. You willing to help me cook?"

"Yeah." Cody said, giving Travis a high five.

"Where is it going to be?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I rented out the restaurant." Travis said.

"Which one?" Darryl asked.

"The one where me, you, Maddie, and Angie got caught."

"When you say 'got caught' you mean that forbidden date you went on?" Travis nodded. "This should bring back old memories."

"That's what I thought. Cody, we'll be using the hotel kitchen."

"Great, more old memories." Carey said.

"I know." Maddie said.

---------------------------------

Everyone sat down at the table, laughing and talking.

"So, Travis, have you guys decided where you're going to live?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asked.

"Um, no. But we do have a few places in mind."

"We'll probably just live in the moment. Just go from house to house." Maddie said.

"Well, that won't be good for the children." Mrs. Fitzpatrick said.

"Children?" Travis said, almost choking.

"Yes."

"Don't you want children?" Maddie asked, looking at her husband.

"Of course. But we don't even know where we're gonna live. I just thought we'd think about it in a year or two."

"Well, you better decide, quick." Zack said.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have some grandchildren around." Carey said. Maddie and Travis caught each other's eye and went back to eating.

"So, where's the honeymoon?" Mr. Fitzpatrick asked.

"Paris." Maddie and Travis said at the same time. They laughed.

"What's so funny?" Corrie asked.

"Well, we said when we were seventeen, if we ever got married; we'd go to Paris for our honeymoon." Maddie said.

"Aww, so you're keeping your promise?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yup." Travis said.

"And when we get back, we'll help you two plan your wedding." Maddie said.

"Thank you, Maddie." Mary Margaret said.

"No problem."

--------------------------------

Travis plopped onto the bed and sighed.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby?" Maddie said, putting away her jacket. She sat next to him.

"I'm exhausted."

"Anyway I can… wake you up?"

"No." Travis said, closing his eyes.

"Really?" Maddie kissed a trail down his neck, slowly.

"Really." Maddie continued.

"Are you sure?"

"This isn't working."

"Really? 'Cause I thought it was breaking your resolve."

"Nope." Travis giving her a ravaging kiss.


	12. Goodbyes

"We're gonna miss you guys." Corrie said, giving Maddie a hug.

"Us, too." Maddie said.

"You act like we'll never see you guys again. We'll see you in two weeks when we get back from Paris." Travis said. He put his arm around Maddie's waist and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright, Mr. Hollywood." Angie said. She was talking about his clothes. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a wallet chain, a black jacket with two white stripes on the sleeves, and a white shirt. His shades were on and they were still inside the hotel.

"So, we'll meet up at Maddie's house out here?" Mary Margaret asked. Maddie nodded.

"Hey, Travis, your flight leaves in a half an hour." Stacy called.

"Alright, Stacy!"

"Hey. Did you guys see Stacy at the reunion?" Darryl asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I wonder what happen to her." Maddie said.

"She's probably screaming her head off, because you married Travis." Angie said.

"You know he tried to steal Travis away from you." Mary Margaret said.

"Yes, well, in the end I married him." Maddie said, showing off her wedding ring.

"You know, she sort of looks like high school Stacy. What's her last name?"

"I don't know." Travis said.

"What?" the others said.

"Management hired her, not me. I only hired Bruno. Stacy!" Stacy came running to Travis's side.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's your last name?"

"Kallis." Stacy said before going back outside.

"I knew she looked familiar." Darryl said.

"Fire her." Maddie and London said.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Um, how about the fact that she's tried to break us up many, many times." Maddie said. They all laughed.

"Travis, Maddie, it's time to go." Bruno said.

"Well, we'll see you guys when we get back. Bye guys."

"Yeah. Later skaters." Travis said. He and Maddie walked to the entrance.


End file.
